Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon
The Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon is a Daedric shrine in . The shrine is dedicated to Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution and Ambition. The door to the interior of the shrine is sealed, and the site devoid of any worshipers, until Silus Vesuius' tasks are completed. In order to gain access to the interior of the shrine, the quest "Pieces of the Past" must be completed by either killing Silus Vesuius or sparing his life. Regardless of whether the Dragonborn kills Silus Vesuius, Mehrunes Dagon will summon leveled Dremora to attack them. If they are killed their bodies contain a Key to Mehrunes' Shrine and the Dragonborn can gain entrance. Geography Nearby locales The shrine is situated midway between The Lord Stone and Skyborn Altar, a Dragon Lair. There is a path leading up into the mountains, just west of Hall of the Vigilant, which has a stone marker and leads steeply in a south westerly direction towards a set of steps leading to the shrine. Alternate paths and cliffs There is also another path directly south of Fort Dunstad leading in a westerly direction. This path has no markers. It winds up into the mountains, and near the peak it does a hairpin turn around a giant rock plinth. Notable items *Gold *Skill Book (Enchanting): Catalogue of Armor Enchantments *Unique weapon: Mehrunes' Razor (can only be acquired from: "Pieces of the Past") *Spell Tome: Firebolt *Gold Ingots *Ebony Ingots *Dragonplate Armor/Dragonscale Armor (if leveled and Dragon Armor crafting is unlocked) *Enchanted equipment *Ebony Armor * *Daedra Hearts *Daedric Weapons *Soul Gems *At the end of "Pieces of the Past," confirmed only at high levels, Daedric items are rare drops from the Dremora. Gallery Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon.png|The shrine from a distance Mehrunes Dagon's Shrine.jpg|Concept art of the shrine Trivia *The existence of old Mythic Dawn tapestries hanging within the inner sanctum suggests it may have been a Mythic Dawn sanctuary or safehouse around the time of the Oblivion Crisis. *Behind the shrine is an unlit brazier in which some valuable loot can be found, including potions, enchanted weapons, and Soul Gems. *The Dremora can be used to obtain sizeable quantities of Daedra hearts, because they respawn after an in-game week. *The loot found within the shrine also respawns, allowing the Dragonborn to make a quick profit by selling some of the loot. *The two Dremora that patrol the exterior of the shrine will only spawn after "Pieces of the Past" has been completed but may also spawn in similar time to the shrine's loot. This is yet to be confirmed as a bug. *A good way to tell if the loot and Dremora have respawned is to not fast travel to the shrine itself, but to fast travel to the nearby Lord Stone. The reason is because the bandits respawn at the same time the Dremora do. If the bandits are not there, it is not likely that either the Dremora or the loot inside have respawned either. The good thing about doing this is that experience is gained and the timer is not reset for the respawn on the Dremora and loot within the shrine. *All items dropped in the shrine will remain there. *This shrine is a good way to get gold and ebony ingots, as there are a number of them in the shrine and they respawn after some time. *At higher levels, Dremora may wield glass weapons or better with powerful enchantments that can deal an extra 30 or more points in fire damage. Bugs Appearances * de:Schrein von Mehrunes Dagon es:Capilla de Mehrunes Dagon fr:Autel de Mehrunès Dagon pl:Świątynia Mehrunesa Dagona ru:Святилище Мерунеса Дагона Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Daedric Shrines Category:Skyrim: Caves